Custom Barney Television Specials (SuperMalechi's version)
'''A Very Merry Christmas '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It is released on November 14, 1997. It is not to be confused with the 2011 home video of the same name. In December 18, 2001, it was re-released in a different title: Barney's Special Christmas Adventure. Plot Barney and the kids are decorating the school for Christmas. Once there done decorating inside and outside, they decide to write letters to Santa, and travel to the North Pole to get them to him. They also enjoy looking at toys in the toy factory. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Shawn *Min *Chip *Keesha *Santa *Mrs. Claus Cast For "The Nutcracker" *Min (Clara) *BJ (Clara's Godfather) *Shawn (Nutcracker Prince) *Chip (Drummer Boy) *Keesha (Sugarplum Fairy) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love the Holidays #Oh Christmas Tree #Deck the Halls #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Jingle Bells #Look Into Santa's Book #The Cookie Song #It's Twinkle Time #Nutcracker Mashup: March of the Toys/Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy #Christmas is Our Favorite Time #Wrap It Up #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Jingle Bells #O Christmas Tree #Deck the Halls #We're Writing to Santa Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: 1997-1999 version 2001 version 2004 version Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Season 4", with a christmas twist. *The same BJ voice was also used in "Sense-Sational Day" *The arrangements for the background music used in this episode are stock background music from some Season 4 home videos and episodes. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this episode were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *In the original 1997 release, the cover isn't like the 2011 home video cover. It's silimar to Night Before Christmas's 2008 re-release cover: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Santa on a sleigh. In the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release, the cover is silimar to the Te-e-riffic Holiday Collection box set's cover. *This is one of the times time lapse is used. It's when they wrap the presents faster. *In "A Very Merry Christmas", they used the Season 3 version of the Barney Home Video intro, while in "Barney's Special Christmas Adventure", they used the Season 5-6 version of the Barney Home Video intro and while the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release used the Season 7-13 version of the Barney Home Video intro. *When BJ says "Hi, Barney! Hi Guys", the sound clip of "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it it pitched up to +3 and the sound clip of "Hi guys!" is taken from "Barney In Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -4, and all sound clips are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ says "Check it out", the sound clip is from a 1996 Season 3 episode, and sounds like "Here we Go!" from Sense-Sational Day, but in different words: "Check it out!". *Shawn wore the same clothes in the Barney segment from "Kids For Character" and "Once Upon a Time" *Min wore the same hair-style in "Barney's Talent Show" and the same clothes in the Barney segment from "Kids For Character". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Barney's Halloween Party" and the same clothes in "Barney In Outer Space". Release Dates *November 14, 1997 *October 8, 1999 *December 18, 2001 *November 9, 2004 "A Very Merry Christmas" Previews 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warining #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collecton Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #A Very Merry Christmas Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Imagination Adventure with Barney Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warining #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collecton Logo (1995) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #A Very Merry Christmas Title Card Closing #End Credits #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collecton Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) 2001 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warining #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) #The Wiggles' Yule Be Wiggling Preview #Bob the Builder: Barney's White Christmas VHS Preview #Barney's Halloween Party / Be My Valentime, Love Barney VHS Preview #Kipper: Tiger Tales/Kipper Pool Parks and Picnics Previews #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 5-6 Version) #Barney's Special Christmas Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #My Party With Barney Preview #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) 2004 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warining #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 7-13 Version) #Barney's Special Christmas Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Thomas & Friends It's Great to Be an Engine VHS Preview #Barney & Friends Ready, Set, Play Preview #Bob the Builder: The Live Show Preview #Angelina Ballerina Lights Camera Action Preview #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001)